The Lexicon
Overview The Lexicon is a dangerous and very large library. It is unknown whether the books within are real or if they are simply visions of knowledge. It is difficult to reach and is very possibly infinite. Discovery Jules Klein discovered the Lexicon with her associate, Brian Nimble. Their mode of discovery was something of a mystery until it was codified by the Klein Institute. What follows is the official documentation of the Lexicon's discovery: "We had been wandering through the city for a few days after - 323 WORD. Anyway, we had laid low for a few days when someone recognized us. They chased us through a series of alleys and stairs until we found our path blocked by a smooth cement wall and a yellow door with a curious symbol carved into the wood. Brian shoved his way inside and I heard him screaming. I figured we'd found something of the unknown again and I ran in after him - after all, you stand a better chance of surviving something like that if you're in numbers rather than alone. I slipped when I entered to find Brian standing there on a ledge staring out at this huge expanse of space." --Jules Klein, Insanity's Plea, 2015 Exploration What follows is the exploration of the Lexicon as catalogued by Jules Klein in her book, Insanity's Plea: "We had been in there a day or so -- and Brian started seeing stuff. He'd tell me that we weren't supposed to find that door, that this place had some sort of defense mechanism in it that he could see following us. I told him he was seeing things. That was a week before he died ... I awoke one morning to find Brian gone. His stuff remained where he'd left but when I searched for him, he was just gone. There was no blood and no skid marks or anything. He was just gone. So I traversed the weird, complex city of books. It was made mostly of steel, with some cements bits and many gold-painted panels that sort of glowed at night. But all the time this pervasive light sunk in through the ceiling of thick frosted glass. It was strange - this place with a roof thousands of feet high still felt as though it was indoors. Through the windows above there must have been a sun, or some such thing as that. The books themselves were thick, each of them. They dove into hideous detail about every little minutia you can think up. One of them was forty-seven hundred pages of thick print on just a faucet. But within these tomes, there were useful passages." --Jules Klein, Insanity's Plea, 2015 Dangers There are dangers within the Lexicon. What killed Brian Nimble was known to the Klein Institute of the Unknown as a Guardian. ''Invisible to all those who have no cause to fear, the guardian is a silent killer and leaves no trace of its existence. Beyond the guardians are the dangers of being lost within the Lexicon. It is a massive library with doors in their thousands. If not properly calculated, one may walk through a door into a sunken ship and be killed by the pressure. Beyond this is the danger of losing one's mind and losing all sight of the doors that permeate the Lexicon. In this way, an able-bodied explorer can become lost and may starve. This is to say nothing of the inherent dangers of travelling through such high heights without any safety measures. Theoretical Origins Jules Klein writes extensively on the subject: "I've been thinking - while wandering in this library - about where it came from. It isn't as though it just ''popped ''into existence, right? So, I've been searching for books about its creation. Without any luck, I began to examine the construction techniques used in the construction. So, in the walls I've observed that the panels are held in place with these thick screws. They're nothing I've seen before and seem to be held into the wall not just by the threads, but also by four additional screws that are placed into the back of the screw, holding it firmly where it is. My thought is that, if this place was just ''thought into existence, like the Temple at Sky Rock, then it wouldn't have any evidence of construction - especially not ultra-durable screws as I observed in the walls. Something built this place." --Jules Klein, Insanity's Plea Knowledge Gained from the Lexicon Jules Klein's next book, ''Revelations and Ruminations, ''which she is writing alongside the Realmwell Foundation, is coming out in 2021 and will likely shed light on what was learned in the Lexicon.